Rebirth of the residents
by Metal-Ginger-Blade
Summary: zombies are going to meet the forces of america when they decide to take over raccon city. love, horror and fantasy are contained and who needs money when you wake up in a mansion? What more do you want when you can't remember a thing about the night befo


**5 -Hours earlier**

"Hey watch it!" The young mans eyes followed, the guy rushing down the hallway after knocking over his cup of coffee in his hand, he turned and face the elevator, "Damned idiot."

The elevator pinged and opened. He went in.

In the laboratory the doors were shut, now fastened.

"Emergency, please evacuate!" The computer screeched. The water sprinklers came on.

"What!" The people in that room looked panicked; trying to get out, a man retrieved a key for the lock. He put it in the lock hole "Hey we're locked in!"

"Let me have a go!" another man pushed the first man aside, "Damnit! I know…" He got the axe from the side cupboard of the laboratory; he stood forward and axed the glass door. The door only splintered a tiny piece of glass about the size of a crumb; he tried again and again "Save the work!"

A woman with long blonde locks of hair stood forward jumped waving her hands in the air, screaming at the camera in the corner of the room "there is no fire! There is no fire!"

Back on the main floor people walked about, some was queuing for the elevator; some were heading out of the main gates, the doors fastened shut. A woman walked forward and placed a hand before her, on the doors glass pane, she smacked it getting frustrated, "open damned thing!" she said.

A man queuing for the elevator laughed and said "The door has feelings you know, maybe he saw you coming and fastened shut, see it'll open for me."

"How do you know it's a he?" She remarked "And, oh holy one walk before the door then" she laid out a pointed hand before the door and walked backward a few steps.

"Ok then" he stared at the door and then back at the girl, he walked forward all the time staring at the girl.

Everyone roared out in laughter, but not the girl, she looked more angry than happy she just shown her ex that he was wrong. "See!"

The elevator on the left pinged open as the other was still going to its destination. There was a bustle as people went into and came out of the elevator. The elevator doors pinged shut again, then yellow gas filled the already dark room.

People retrieved their hankies and their tissues and covered them over their mouths as poisonous fumes were given off. One by one they dropped down dead after being intoxicated, last woman standing looked at the camera, and at her late friends and enemies, the girl and the girls ex lay their as they wanted, beside one another, arms and hands touching, but all smiles were impossibly cold.

Back in the elevator that hadn't yet made its destination had stopped, surprising its riders, the lights turned to a deep and uncomforting red.

The man, with a coffee stain on his shirt, was asthmatic; pulled out a paper bag. People looked around nervously as he started hyperventilating. A woman looked at the phone, picked up the receiver and said patiently "Hello" soon she was getting impatient. She now screamed "HELLO! I KNOW SOMEBODY'S THERE PICK UP PLEASE!"

A man placed his hand on where the woman held the receiver and whispered gently in her ear "calm down darling, we'll… we'll open the elevator doors". He ran to the doors placed his tips of his nails into the centre of the doors and tried opening "hey can I have some help please? From loads of you, what floor are we on?"

People rushed to help; the asthmatic man took the bag from his mouth and said in between breaths "were...On…floors…B12…"

They managed to open the doors and the lady poked her head out. "It's safe come on"

One by one they walked through the doors except the asthmatic man. He stopped because in the near distance he could hear the screams of the other elevator going down. "I'm not going!" he said starting to re-hyperventilate.

"Look do you want to end up like the others, possibly dead?" The elevator jolted.

"No I'm not going" The elevator jolted again.

"Come on!" They all chorused.

The elevator jolted again, it is now just under his waist, "look… I can't do this! ... I just can't!"

"Hey I'm coming to get you" A woman spoke from the back, "guys keep the doors open!"

"Even if they make us bleed?" another man said sarcastically.

"In case you hadn't realized this but a man is scared down there and we need to help him up here..." she gave a stern look and jumped down to help the man.

"Come on, man! I'm here and to be honest come with me." He thought for a while, he slowly walked next to the wall, holding the rail, "you're doing well" the elevator jolted once more.

He froze against the wall, she grabbed him and thrust him against the doors and the others pulled him out. "Well I got him out… didn't I? Oh I'd better get out now, hadn't I?" she walked to the elevator to pull her self out and she got half way, three quarters and the elevators lights flicked back on, started to move and "HELP! ME THIS SHITS MOVING!"


End file.
